


Interlude (Ignis x Reader x Gladiolus)

by hypaalicious



Series: Chocobros x Reader [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Frustrated and confused over your continuing exploits with the Chocobros, you decide to confront Ignis over his apparent nonchalance regarding your relationship with them and get a little bit more than what you bargained for.





	Interlude (Ignis x Reader x Gladiolus)

**Author's Note:**

> Gladnis is fatal. But so worth it.

You stomped up the tiny steps to the trailer at Hammerhead and slammed the door shut behind you. The whole frame of the place seemed to rattle with the impact, yet didn’t seem to phase the person you actually wanted to currently strangle.

Ignis paused in the middle of his ritual of checking the stove and arranging his cooking supplies to look up at you as if you didn’t come barging in with an attitude. “Yes, _______, what is it?”

You swore you could feel your blood pressure rising by the second.

“What _is it?_ “ You managed to sputter incredulously. “You know good and damn well what it is.”

“I do?” He replied lightly, returning to organizing his things. You had to suppress the urge to pick up one of the pans and whack him in the head with it.

“Oh, come on. Didn’t you tell me that you’re not one for ignorance?” You folded your arms across your chest.

Sighing with all of the patience a tried but near-inexhaustible parent could give their child, Ignis turned back to you. “Well, you could start by explaining your current state of upheaval to me. I would imagine that might yield better results.”

You frowned, opened your mouth to say something snarky, then stopped. The truth was, you were angry, frustrated, and now panicked at the progression of events that had unfolded in such a short amount of time. You didn’t know _what_ to do with yourself outside of evidently fucking your way around the group of Insomnians, and it finally hit you today that maybe what you were doing carried some unwanted implications despite going through such lengths to convince yourself that everything would be fine.

Taking the time to let out a long breath through your nose, you focused on the feel of air being pushed out of your nostrils and imagined the hot edge of your irrational anger being blown out with it. It helped a little. “He’s going to find out soon,” you said, leaving it at that.

“Noct?”

You nodded.

Ignis raised an impeccable eyebrow. “And?”

You blinked. “And… isn’t it horrifying to think about that happening?”

“Not particularly.”

Pursing your lips together into a thin line, you just stood there in the middle of the trailer and glared at the man in front of you as he carried on in arranging things for the fast approaching evening. Here you were, your mind in turmoil over the chain of events that fell like dominos, and Ignis was completely unbothered by it all. You felt the embers of your anger spark into a full blown inferno, and you opened your mouth to let him have a piece of your mind.

“Have you ever, in your life, had anything affect you so deeply that you feel like you’re going to go insane if something doesn’t give? That when you close your eyes, it’s the only thing you see, and when you’re awake the moment your focus fades is when it comes creeping in?” You started pacing in the small space, your fingers clenching and unclenching at your sides. “Because that’s where I’m at right now, and you being so irritatingly untouchable is _pissing me off._ What has to happen for someone like you to lose control, I wonder? Because it sure as shit isn’t me.”

As the words left your lips, you realized that was the rub; the fact that it seemed like every other person in the entourage seemed perfectly fine with having you, sharing you, and acting like it was normal while you spent your days and nights trying to figure out where you all stood wasn’t fair. Granted, you also were directing a heavy dose of that anger at yourself for making it worse - you didn’t _have_ to flirt with Prompto to the point where he felt he had to take you. You didn’t _have_ to provoke Gladio to the point where you were still touching the faint bruises he had left from that one hurricane of a morning. You had told yourself you were alright after Ignis, but you didn’t have the presence of mind to call yourself out on your bluff until right when it seemed like you would have to fess up to Noct. Feeling confused and being forced to look back on everything you’ve done with the three of them, all in order to prepare for the most unorthodox confession you would ever in your life dream of having to make to the Prince of Lucis was fucking you up. You didn’t feel in control of _anything_ , and you wondered how anybody could.

You stopped pacing, realizing that maybe you shouldn’t have gone that far. Ignis had finally stopped fussing with his things and was staring out of the small window on the side of the trailer. You followed his gaze, but you couldn’t see anything out there that would warrant his intense contemplation. Regret started pooling in the pit of your stomach as the silence after your little tirade stretched on, and you sighed while discarding your pride. “Ignis, I’m sor-”

“I do, in fact, think about many things, ______,” he began, placing his gloved hands on the edge of the stove in front of him as he continued idly studying the scenery outside. “I think about the journey ahead, and the perils that possibly await us. I think of new ways to sneak vegetables in Noct’s meals so that he has a chance of having a more balanced diet. I think about Prompto constantly pushing himself to be what he thinks is best for us. I think about Gladio’s hot-tempered nature and how it might eventually cloud his sensibilities to the point of irrevocable circumstance. All of these and others are within my mind at all times. The pressure is constant, yet familiar to me.”

You stared at him, wishing even more that you had just enough sense to not try and unload on him like you did, but you couldn’t take those words back now. 

“However…” Ignis straightened up and tugged at the hem of his shirt as he did so. “What leaks into my innermost thoughts, in between the normal ebbs and eddies of our eventful lives, is you, ______. It is most frustrating, as I am not accustomed to such… imagery.” He turned his head to look at you then, and your breath caught at what you saw swimming in his green eyes.

“When I close _my_ eyes, I think about that night we shared. Vividly.” He started walking towards you. “The look in your eyes when you fruitlessly tried to ward me off. The feel of your mouth on mine as I finally claimed it. Your ease into submission as you let your desire overwhelm you. The knowledge that I could have told you to do anything in that moment, and you would have complied. It is _intoxicating._ ” Your breathing turned shallow as you watched Ignis reach out and finger the zipper to your jacket.

“You haven’t the faintest idea of how many times I visualize those events to my infinite frustration and pleasure, ______,” The sound of the metallic teeth of your zipper undoing itself seemed to echo in your ears as he slowly drew the clasp down. “If I’m feeling particularly _bold_ , I may even replay the moment that I entered you. You felt exquisitely tight around me,” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the hint of a shudder making the action catch for a moment. “And then, Prompto returns with those sinfully decadent pictures of you. He is an extraordinary photographer, you know. It was enough to make me momentarily consider bending you over the Regalia and ravishing you without a care to our audience.”

You couldn’t breathe. You didn’t know what can of worms you mistakenly kicked over, but now you were assaulted by the same imagery Ignis flawlessly described and it was undoing you in spades. You forgot what you were ranting about in the first place. You could feel the sweat collecting underneath your tank top all along your stomach, matting the material to your skin even as the cooling air met the fabric now that your jacket was completely open.

“So when you find yourself wondering just what it takes for a man like me to lose control, it would do you well to look in a mirror,” Ignis opened his eyes and gazed into yours, and the roiling, tightly leashed lust you saw in them caused a tiny whimper to escape. He reached up and took your chin in his hand, carefully yet firm enough that you could feel his leather-clad digits digging into your jaw. “I would also advise that you come prepared for what you might release.” He stepped closer to you then, his lips feathering your own in an almost-kiss that had your mouth open and yearning for that contact he wouldn’t let you have.

“What is your safe word, my dear?” Ignis whispered, his breath mingling with your own.

Of course you hadn’t seriously thought about it since he suggested the idea to you that one day; you were too busy trying not to die of embarrassment at the time. You didn’t find it terribly important… but now you were regretting not having one on hand. _I didn’t think I would need one with Ignis, but now…_ “Um… Catoblepas?” You offered weakly, your knees trembling in anticipation.

There was a moment that seemed to stretch on forever, as he studied the details in your face and you just focused on trying not to faint from the high strung arousal that flowed through your veins. You wanted him to touch you. You wanted him to claim you with all of the unbridled passion you suspected he kept locked away in neat little compartments just to get through the day. You felt _so close_ to unleashing it, and that all it would take is a tiny nudge to send it all crumbling down.

Ignis released your jaw. “Good girl.”

Suddenly, there was pressure at the back of your head that forced you to look up to the ceiling of the trailer, and your hands were pinned to the small of your back. Gasping in surprise, you started to struggle until a familiar voice graced your ears.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Gladio said, licking a spot on your neck. “Miss me?”

_Oh. My. Gods._ You stopped trying to get away, but your brain was screaming itself incoherently into a frenzy. _How long was he even in here?_ You were so focused on what was in front of you that you didn’t hear the trailer door open, you figured. _That meant that Ignis knew he was…_ you strained your eyes down to the man in question, watching him turn away from you and walk back over to the stove.

“Did you lock the door behind you, Gladio?” Ignis casually asked, peering out of the window again.

“Of course. But Noct and Prompto are busy helping Cindy install that equipment we brought back, anyway. I don’t think we’ll be interrupted.”

Your eyes darted back and forth aimlessly, unable to see the man behind you but trying frantically to parse everything that was happening faster than you could grasp.

“Nevertheless, we shouldn’t tarry,” Ignis tugged on a string on the side of the window, causing the blinds to come down and obscure the view from any errant passerby. The late afternoon sunlight still filtered through the slats, casting horizontal rays to illuminate his face as he searched his supplies for something in particular. Gladio’s grip on your hair tightened as he kissed a small trail from the back of your ear to the crook of your neck, and it was easy to feel his arousal prodding you from behind. As you vainly tried not to be as turned on as you were by what was happening, you saw Ignis turn and face you with what looked like to be a very long and thin wooden skewer that he normally used to roast kabobs.

Gladio bit down on your neck.

Ignis tested the flexibility of the stick between his hands before contemplating the scene in front of him.

You resorted to closing your eyes as a gulp of air turned into a sob halfway through. _I know I thought I wanted both of them at once, but in reality I think I’ve bitten off more than I can chew._ Not like it mattered, now. You were completely at the mercy of the men in the room whether you liked it or not.

A rap to the underside of your chin caused you to come back to the present. “Eyes open, kitten,” Ignis ordered, the tip of the stick poised at the pulse there. “I need you to know that you can put a stop to this at any time.”

You swallowed roughly. If you were smart, you would bow out. Ignis was giving you permission to dictate your fate that afternoon. You stood there, restrained, Gladio being kind enough to stop his assault on your neck while you made up your mind.

You had autonomy with them; these two beautiful traveling companions that were like fire and ice, yet flawlessly worked together in harmony. It was invigorating to know that you had that kind of control over them, even as they effortlessly dominated you in their own ways.

So of course, you carefully bundled up all of your consent nice and tight, put a bow on it, and dropped it at their feet. “Break me.”

Ignis blinked once, then removed the tip of the stick from your neck. “Strip her, but only to her undergarments.”

“Any conditions?”

Ignis smirked, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “Just don’t rip them.”

In a flash, you were slammed into the wall next to you, the picture of random Eos scenery rattling on its hook as your back made contact. Gladio kissed you feverishly, keeping you occupied as one of his hands found the button to your pants and undid them in seconds. You fought his tongue with your own as he pushed them down your thighs, the air causing goosebumps to rise along the exposed skin. Reaching down to help him relieve you of the offending garments, you yelped as the sharp sting of the stick slapped the back of your hand.

“Let Gladio do his job, my dear.” Ignis’ voice commanded.

You gulped and straightened immediately as Gladio detached his mouth from yours to kneel down and tug your pants until they pooled around your feet. Your boots were unlaced and pulled off next, allowing the space needed for your legs to become completely bare. He tossed them to the side and worked his way back up, biting every so often until he passed your knees and was facing your crotch. You bit your lip as he turned his eyes up to you with a mischievous smirk, and then put his mouth directly over the widening wet spot in the thin fabric to suck at your clit.

It was all you could do to keep your knees from buckling. Helpless moans escaped you as your hands took purchase in Gladio’s hair, half to keep you upright and half to push him further into you as he worked. Fleetingly, you felt a tinge of embarrassment as you thought about the fact that you were letting one man go down on you while the other watched, but each swipe of his tongue through the material sent waves of pleasure through you that washed away any creeping remnants of that emotion. Your spine arched away from the wall and you tossed your head back, gasping roughly until another swat greeted your forearm. You glanced over at Ignis as he used the stick to move your hand away from Gladio’s head.

“Gladio, time is of the essence.”

He groaned then, the vibrations sending extra shocks of need through you before he pulled himself up. “Yeah, I know.” He pulled one sleeve of your jacket off one arm, and you moved to let him remove it while being very careful not to help him overmuch lest you receive more punishment from Ignis. “Arms up,” Gladio slid his arms under your top and pulled it over your head, mussing your hair. Before you could get somewhat comfortable again, he had grabbed you and held you facing Ignis like you were before, your arms held tight behind you.

“Ah, now there’s a sight,” the bespectacled man appraised his friend’s handiwork. “Somehow, you’ve managed to make her look even more beautiful.”

You started blushing, fully aware of how stripped down and ravished you looked.

“It’s like she was meant to be our little slut, doesn’t it?” Gladio chuckled, one of his hands reaching up to massage at your breast through your bra. You tried stifling your own moans, biting the inside of your cheek until you tasted the sweet tang of your own blood, but your ran into a hiccup as you felt that stick tease your inner thigh before resting right in between the folds of your labia, pressing your sopping panties inwards.

“Let us hear you, kitten.” Ignis started rubbing the stick back and forth, your sensitive nub following the movements. “Now’s not the time for propriety.”

Your head fell back to rest somewhere near Gladio’s shoulder as you moaned unhindered, adding to the lewdness of the entire situation as these two men played you like a violin. A calloused hand slipped under your bra to roll your nipple into a stiff peak before pulling on it, and you arched yourself into his ministrations. Moving just that much also applied more pressure on your clit that was still being toyed with, and the edges of your vision started to fade out of focus.

Lips upon yours snapped your attention forward as Ignis’ tongue demanded entry into your mouth. When he had closed the distance between you to do so, he also switched from toying with you via the stick to properly massage your nether regions with his long, graceful digits. Meanwhile, Gladio had snuck his hand to your other breast to lavish that one with attention, and you didn’t know what to give more focus towards. When your mouth was finally free again, you found the words leaving your lips as if you were compelled by something other than yourself.

“Please… I need…”

Ignis regarded you, having taken a step back. “You need what?”

“I need… I need you both,” you heaved shamelessly, dizzy with what seemed to be an overload of desire.

Ignis hummed in a contemplative manner, rubbing his chin with a finger as he looked above your head to Gladio. “It seems like the lady has a request.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Gladio removed his hand from within your bra. “She’s hot when she begs, isn’t she, Iggy?”

“We are definitely in agreement,” Ignis slapped one end of the stick he held into his palm, and you flinched a little at the sound. “We should endeavor to make a day of this next time.”

_Dear Six, they’re going to kill me._ Just imagining an entire day filled with both of them teasing you to oblivion simultaneously made you want to cry while also feeling your inner walls clench in anticipation. These men had you all messed up and literally begging for the opportunity to continue to be so. _There must be something terribly wrong with me._

“You’ll be a good girl for Gladio, won’t you, dear?” Ignis asked, caressing your cheek with the stick. You shivered at the gentle contact, knowing that it could also be used to bring you pain if you disobeyed.

“Y-yes…” You stuttered, and he tsked lightly.

“Yes, what?”

You made sure you looked him in the eyes as you corrected your mistake. “Yes, _sir._ ”

At that, he looked up at the man restraining you and gave him a nod. You could just imagine the wolfish grin he gave Ignis in return as you quickly found your back thrown up against the wall again. Gladio held you there by your neck with one hand as he quickly undid his pants and removed himself from them. As soon as he was done with that, the hand at your neck disappeared to reach down and hoist one leg up to his waist. You braced your hands against his powerful biceps as he yanked your panties to the side in order to position himself and thrust inside you hard enough to feel your tailbone slam against the surface behind you.

“FUCK, YES!” You cried out at the sorely welcomed intrusion, and Gladio quickly set a punishing pace in response to your vocal enthusiasm. He slid in and out of you like a well oiled piston, and soon you didn’t care about anything but the feel of his cock inside of you as he worked.

“Damn, you feel good, babe,” he grunted, watching your head loll back to hit the wall in time with his thrusts. “It should be a fuckin’ crime to want someone as badly as the first time you have them, but here I am again inside you like I never knew how good this pussy was.” You felt the palm of his other hand move to the back of your head to steady it, lacing his fingers in your hair for good measure. You were almost too far gone to understand anything that was being said to you, but you scrambled for lucidity in the words that left his mouth as they simultaneously heightened your need for him.

“How close are you?” Gladio forced out, beads of sweat on his forehead quickly accumulating to roll down his face, his hips like a machine as they slammed into yours. Just him mentioning your orgasm seemed to awaken that rolling urge within you, your breath quickening in response as you clawed at his arms.

“I’m… I’m gonna…” You broke off your sorry attempt at full sentences in favor of moaning in progressively higher pitches, letting yourself fall into the sensations he was invoking within you.

“Good enough,” Gladio said, right before abruptly pulling out and letting you slide to the floor.

You knees hit the ground first, followed by your palms as your entire body quaked so severely you thought you would pass out. Blinking rapidly, you tried steadying your breaths as you felt Gladio move to stand next to your broken figure.

“Iggy, you know her mouth is good for more than screaming obscenities and our names in ecstasy, right?” You heard him say, absently wondering how he even managed to hold himself back from cumming while taking you to your peak and leaving you there. Making the muscles in your neck move enough to look across the room, you gazed upon one of the most wonderful sights you felt you were going to see.

Ignis was seated in a chair facing all of the action, towards the back of the trailer partially hidden by shadows. The stick that he was using to direct you earlier was propped forgotten to the side, the hand that had been holding it now placed around the prominent bulge that was straining at his pants yet he somehow refused to relieve. His green eyes were hazy and unfocused, and he moved as if he were underwater as he switched his gaze from you to Gladio. After waiting for his friend to reply to no avail, the hefty man sighed before bending down to address you.

“Look at him, he’s so deep in his own head that he can’t even leave it,” Gladio ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. “Thankfully, I got someone here who can fix that.”

You glanced up at him. “Me?”

“Yes, you. I was around long enough to hear how he waxed poetic about his time fucking you. He’s got it bad, but he’s too damn stubborn to let it all out. Fuckin’ irritating,” He stood up. “So, go on over there and blow his mind. I’ll finish what I started if you succeed.” You heard him step back to clear your way. “But remember back when I said I that I wanted you to crawl to him? Now’s your time to shine, babe. I wanna see that pretty ass of yours shimmy like you mean it.”

Normally, the act of being told that you had to shuffle on your hands and knees to _anyone_ would have been enough to warrant at least a slap to the face of whomever dared mention it. Gladio only got away with it that one time because his dick was well on its way to giving you exactly what you needed. But now, even with quivering arms and legs and the dull, persistent ache of a denied orgasm throbbing within you, you looked forward to the task.

This was your chance to unravel the man who effortlessly unraveled you.

You made your way over to the seated man, suffusing just enough grace into your movements in order to emulate a stalking Coeurl. As you got closer, you could see the tinge of flushed cheeks on the normally perfectly composed man, and you felt a corner of your lips turn upward. Not forgetting about the one behind you, you put an extra bit of sway in your hips as you moved, keeping your rear end high and fully visible. Soon, you reached your destination and peered up at Ignis through your lashes, resting back on your haunches in between his knees with your hands on your thighs, palms facing upward in a universal sign of submission.

“Wasn’t _that_ a hell of a show?” Gladio’s voice wafted to your ears as he approached. Taking a steady breath, you lifted your hands towards Ignis’ belt buckle… and was blocked by one of his own gloved hands catching your fingers right before you touched him.

“Nuh uh, Iggy. None of that shit,” The dark haired male leaned over you to get in Ignis’ face. “I am _not_ going to stand here and watch you deny yourself this time. I put up with it enough for the entirety of our friendship, and you need to learn how to _let the fuck go._ Let someone take care of you for once, do you understand me?”

While you waited with baited breath on the floor, Ignis and Gladio seemed to have an entire unspoken conversation through a staring contest above your head. You just concentrated your point of view to an indiscriminate area ahead of you, half afraid that if you moved that everything would just fall to pieces. Eventually, the grip on your hands loosened and fell away, giving you access to what you wanted. He was still looking at Gladio as you maneuvered your shaky fingers into usefulness, releasing the clasp on his belt and working your fingers through the button hole to pop it out of place before unzipping his pants. He jumped a bit as you carefully took his member and gave it a preliminary massage, using your thumb to spread the pre-cum along the tip.

Stepping back, Gladio got out of range just enough so that Ignis had to look at you as you eased your mouth around him. You kept your eyes up at him for as long as you could, entranced by the way his mouth gaped and his eyelids fluttered. You didn’t get to see him when you shared that first night that started it all, so this more than made up for it. Moving your lips up and down his member, you used a hand to circle the base to apply more pressure.

“______…” Your name fell from his lips in a harsh whisper, and one of his hands tentatively combed your hair back from your face so that he could watch you work. Closing your eyes then at how you were obviously wrecking his world in the best way possible, you moaned around him as you preformed with gusto. His hand remained in your hair, gently helping you work your mouth around his cock.

You were so involved in what you were doing with Ignis that you weren’t expecting Gladio to kneel behind you and insert himself once again, and you faltered a bit at the feel of being filled again. “Don’t mess up, now,” Gladio gripped your hips and started up the pace he was managing before, causing you to take more of Ignis’ member in your mouth than you initially planned on. The grip on your head tightened almost imperceptibly as his hips jerked to follow the motion through. Pleased with the involuntary action, you let what was going on behind you set the tempo for your mouth, placing your hands on his thighs as you felt him nudge the back of your throat.

If there was a word that closely described how you were feeling in those moments, you figured it would be _euphoric._ Ignis became more and more vocal as you went on, and you yelped as Gladio gave you a quick swat to your ass as he pounded into you mercilessly. Every little action you did provoked a corresponding reaction from both of them, and you just let yourself go with the flow that was set for you. The orgasm you had almost forgotten about reared back up again, and you whimpered in anticipation for how it was going to inevitably wreck you.

Ignis came first, taking hold of your head and holding it still as he exploded in your mouth, his moan coming out as a near choke and his glasses sliding almost off his nose due to the thin sheen of sweat that had coated his face. As you frantically worked to swallow each and every drop of his seed, you felt Gladio stagger in his movements and curse as he released himself inside of you as well. That was when you crested your own peak, falling almost blindly into spasms that caused you to detach your lips from Ignis’ spent member as you cried out.

You tried not to show how affected you were by it all, but as soon as Gladio pulled out you slid ungracefully down Ignis’ leg until you were laying on the floor. You could still taste him on your lips, and you half wanted to memorize the flavor. _I can’t believe what we just did… hell, what I just did._ Everyone took the moments they needed to get their heart rates under control, watching the setting sun cast fading marks across the ground.

“Hot damn…” Gladio picked himself up first. “I could get used to these types of rendezvous real quick.” He lifted an eyebrow at the two of you. “That is, if you both survived this one.”

“I’m quite well, thank you,” Ignis replied, his usual sass dampened by the hoarseness that laced his words. His friend just gave him a smirk as he bent to help you up.

“If you just listened to me more often, you wouldn’t find yourself so wound up all the time, Iggy. Trust me on this.” Making sure his clothes were in order, he turned for the door. “I’ll leave first and see how the other two are doing. But since it’s getting late, I would suggest you get to work on dinner. Prompto’s stomach will drag him out of the garage before I have to.” He exited, but not before giving you a wink and a cheeky grin before closing the door behind him.

It was silent as you walked on wobbly legs over to your pile of garments and got dressed, mildly amused at how you seemed to have gotten it down to a science now. You caught enough of your reflection in the picture frame on that wall to use it to straighten your hair out, at least getting it to a “wind tousled” state rather than a “just got fucked out of my mind” state. When you were finished, you saw that Ignis had neatly composed himself into the image everyone saw. You looked at him from your place across the trailer, taking note of the dust particles that ghosted through the sun’s rays.

“I do believe… that you will be the end of me, _____,” he said, a soft smile gracing his lips.

“No, I won’t. But I hope to at least be the beginning.” You replied, blushing faintly at how corny it sounded after you had already cast the words to the wind. “So, what’s on the menu for tonight?” You hurriedly changed the subject.

Ignis turned thoughtfully to the stove, reaching out to raise the blinds to offer more light to the area. “I had something in mind, but… I think tonight calls for a new recipe.”


End file.
